U.S. Pat. No. 6,992,096 describes 1,2,4-oxadiazole compounds that are useful for treating, preventing, or managing diseases ameliorated by modulation of premature translation termination or nonsense-mediated mRNA decay, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety. One of such compounds is 3-[5-(2-fluoro-phenyl)-[1,2,4]oxadiazol-3-yl]benzoic acid, having the generic name ataluren, or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof, referred to herein as Compound 1. Certain physical properties of Compound 1 can affect the processing, manufacture and pharmaceutical acceptability of an ophthalmic dosage form. The particle size, solubility and flow properties may also affect the efficiency of manufacturing an ophthalmic dosage form of 3-[5-(2-fluoro-phenyl)-[1,2,4]oxadiazol-3-yl]benzoic acid. See, Prescott et al., Pharm. Tech. 2000, October, 60-85. Certain formulations of an ophthalmic dosage form of 3-[5-(2-fluoro-phenyl)-[1,2,4]oxadiazol-3-yl]benzoic acid known in the art may remain irritating to the eye. Therefore, there is a need for new pharmaceutical formulations comprising 3-[5-(2-fluoro-phenyl)-[1,2,4]oxadiazol-3-yl]benzoic acid having improved physical and pharmaceutical properties. Furthermore, there is a need for new pharmaceutical formulations comprising salt forms of 3-[5-(2-fluoro-phenyl)-[1,2,4]oxadiazol-3-yl]benzoic acid which have improved physical and pharmaceutical properties.